Tasterfaces Renata
thumb|El símbolo del suéter de Witheyes Renata ¿Renata o Tastesfaces? Renata Everdeen, es el nombre de una chica de 16 años, con el cabello café al hombro recogido en un chongo y tiene el flequillo para un lado, sus ojos son cafés también y es pálida. Mide aproximadamente de 1.70 a 1.79. Su vestimenta es un suéter de rallas blanco y negro con un corazón rojo, pantalón de mezclilla obscura y unos converse en gris. Pero todo eso daría igual, su vestuario al final quedaría lleno de sangre. Tastesfaces es el apodo que le habían dado a la causante de una serie de asesinatos donde sus víctimas se les habían arrancado de las cuencas los ojos, cortado las mejillas y en algunas ocasiones, también se han dado algunos casos donde les extirpaban la lengua. Tiene el cabello castaño suelto, ojos color marrón claro y labios rojos. Lleva por vestimenta una chaqueta ancha y negra que le cubre hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones tejanos, unas deportivas negras y su cara la oculta con un un bozal magenta. ---- 30 de Abril del 2004 Renata, una pequeña niña de 5 años contemplaba tras la ventana el hermoso paisaje soleado y colorido que había en Abril. Una sombra la hizo voltear a ver a un hombre alto de ojos verdes con un traje militar, sonriendo fue a abrazarlo. - Papá te voy a extrañar - Le decía Renata con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Mi pequeña, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo - Dijo el padre abrazando a la niña- Pero ya tengo que partir, nos veremos después. Le acaricio la mejilla y se fue a despedir de su esposa. - Lo extrañare mucho - Dijo Renata a su mamá. - Yo también Renata… 7 de Septiembre del 2010 Una chica de once años corría por la banqueta junto con un chico rubio de ojos verdes de la misma edad, cruzaban calle por calle hasta llegar a un gran hospital. - ¡Vamos Leo, no ves que mi papá está esperando! - Dijo Renata preocupada. - Renata, espera no corro tanto - Contesto Leo. Entraron a la recepción del hospital y fueron directos a la mesa. - ¿Se es ofrece algo? - Pregunto la recepcionista. - Venimos a ver al señor James Everdeen. Dijo Leo apoyándose en el escritorio de la señorita. - Muy bien, piso 3 habitación 142 - Contesto ella. Los chicos salieron corriendo hasta el ascensor. Al entrar, sintieron unos horribles sonidos chirriantes en el elevador dando una sensación lúgubre, y los fluorescentes no dejaban de centellear. Renata tuvo miedo de aquello pero Leo le cogio de la mano y le dijo: - Todo ira bien.thumb|122px|Witheyes Renata Al abrirse el ascensor, corrieron directos a la habitación y la chica toca la puerta esperando una respuesta pero lo único que se escuchaba era una voz desconocida hablando con la madre de Renata. - ¿¡Que?! ¿¡Que estara pasando?! Entonces Renata abrio la puerta y justo en ese instante se escucho un fuerte pitido. Asustada debido al sonido, Renata se alejo de puerta y mientras la cerraba, escucho el lamento de su madre. Diez minutos después, la madre de Renata salio de la sala de observación y miro a su hija. Renata se hacerco a su madre y antes de darse cuenta, la Sra.Everdeen estaba abrazando a su hija. - ¿Qu..e? ¿Que a pasado con Papá? - Pregunto Renata, aunque temia saber ya la respuesta. - Renata, me temo que tu padre ya no estara con nosotras. - Dijo en un tono melancolico su madre y estallo en un llanto. Los ojos de Renata empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y mientras se las secaba, pudo observar entre la puerta abierta, haya donde yacia el cadaver de su padre, este tenia el brazo derecho esposado a la barra de la cama. ---- 28 de Noviembre del 2014 Habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte del padre de Renata. La madre de Renata, había empezado a salir con otro hombre, Mike un policía de 32 años. Mike tenia una hija, Johanna. Rubia, de ojos azules y a diferencia de Renata, su cuerpo estaba mucho más desarrollado. Ella y Renata apenas se llevaban bien pero con el tiempo habían aprendido como minino a aceptar que iban a vivir juntas durante mucho tiempo. Ese día, Renata y a Leo, estaban lleno al instituto junto con Johanna. Durante esos cinco años, Leo y Johanna ya se conocian, se habian llevado bastante bien y aunque Renata no estaba segura, intuía que a Johanna le gustara Leo. Al llegar al instituto, Renata sintio como el viente soplaba en ese día de primavera. Dentro de una semana empezaria el verano pero el frio hacia pensar que retrocederian al invierno. - Vamos empanada - Exclamo Johanna. Renata miro con rabia a Johanna pero no le respondio. No queria quedar como una inmadura delante de Leo. Al llegar a clase, la maestro estuvo entragando las notas de los examenes pasados. Mientras lo hacia, varios alumnos vigilando de que no les pillaran, estaban con sus celulares haciendo "tiempo libre". Otros estaban conversando entre ellos. A escepción de Renata, ella solo se limitaba a estudiar. Desde la muerte de su padre, la muchacha se habia vuelto un poco distante, solo se abria con Leo y su madre. Pero el resto del mundo le resultaba imposible comunicarse con ellos. - ¡Señorita Everdeen! - ¿S-si maestro? - Venga, es su turno. Renata- Claro… (Dijo trasladándose hacia el maestro) Maestro- Ella es Renata Everdeen, su nueva compañera de clases, ¿Alguien quiere ser pareja de ella? Una mano se extendió dejando a la vista a Leo Leo- Yo la conozco Maestro, ¿Puede ser mi compañera? (Sonriéndole a Renata) Maestro- Esta bien, ahora continuare con la clase, como mencionaba antes hay que hacer un reportaje interesante que haya ocurrido en la zona, el ganador se llevará un punto extra en cualquier examen, además… Toca el timbre de la salida y todos corren para su casa Leo- Nos vemos a las 7:25 p.m. en el cementerio (Le dice a Renata) Renata- Allí estaré (Se fue caminando por el parque) En eso se encuentra a sus dos acosadores que había tenido hace 2 meses, porque la líder llamada Johanna era hija del hombre que estaba esa vez con su madre, así que empezaron a molestarla y golpearla. Johanna se acerca –Vaya la mariposa salió del panal (Sonríe) Renata- ¡Eso sería una abeja estúpida! ¿¡Que quieres?! Yohan (Otro acosador)- Tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo... *Me golpea y caigo al césped * Johanna- (Agarra su navaja y me hace un corte cerca del ojo en la mejilla izquierda) -¡Vamos abejita pelea! Renata- ¡No quiero, yo no soy así! (Gritando con miedo) Johanna- Ja, lo sabía eres igual de tarada como tu padre (Dijo con burla) Renata- No hables así... ¡De mi madre! (Le da un golpe en la cara a Johanna)- ¡¿Que decías?! Johanna- (Tocándose la cara)- Eso esperaba... ¡Yohan! (Yohan le da un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que la cortada que había hecho Johanna sangrara) Johanna- Tengo que irme, luego termino contigo… Renata se levanta y con su manga del suéter limpia la herida y va al cementerio… Leo- Hola Renata, encontré una… ¡¿Qué te paso?! (Saco un pañuelo y le limpia la cara) Renata- No te preocupes Leo solo…emm…me caí… (Dijo mirando los ojos de Leo) Leo- Mmm, bueno…Te quería decir que encontré una iglesia abandonada y, ¡Bueno vamos! Llegan a la iglesia… Renata- Bueno vamos a buscar algo interesante para lo que pidió el profesor (Dijo atrás del altar)-¿Qué será esto? (Abre una puertita abajo del altar que conduce hacia una pequeña sala) Mientras, Leo estaba buscando información sobre la iglesia... Leo- (Leyendo) La iglesia fue cerrada porque el sacerdote Francisco Rogers tenia un culto secreto que practicaba sacrificios a Satanás, ¿Renata escuchaste? (Mira para los lados)- ¡¿Renata?! Renata está recorriendo la sala y se encuentra frente a frente con una grotesca estatua sin ojos, ella se siente atraída, ella mira el vacío agujero que antes era lugar de los ojos de la estatua y… se desmaya. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se desmayó? Muy bien, esa estatua estaba poseída por un espíritu, no era un espíritu normal, si no, uno perverso, uno que tiene sed de sangre y estaba buscando un cuerpo que tomar, pero no podía ser cualquiera tenía que ser uno que en verdad quisiera venganza de las personas que le hicieron daño. Por esa misma razón al llegar Renata sabe que ella es la correcta para causar maldad. Bueno, Leo llega hacia donde esta Renata junto con la policía, ella despierta. Leo- Renata ¿Estas bien? (Se acerca un poco) Renata sonríe como psicópata Policía- Chico le recomiendo que se aleje, ella ya está poseída Leo- ¡¿Qué?! (Se va alejando) Renata se pone de pie en un salto y empieza a atacar a la policía con golpes, ellos la detienen y la llevan hacia el manicomio En el manicomio le pusieron un bozal que Leo les pidió que fuera magenta, ya que era su mejor amiga y se merecía lo mejor aunque ahora haya llegado a un lugar de locos eso dijo el Renata tratando de romper la puerta dice: Renata- Leo, ¡Leo! Has algo, no me puedo quedar aquí, tengo algo que hacer Leo- Lo siento mucho, pero se lo que harás, no puedo dejar que lastimes a los demás (Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos) Renata- Entonces tendré que hacerte daño a ti… (Renata patea por última vez la puerta y esta cae encima del chico)- Vez te lo dije… (Mientras el desangraba se fue a la casa de su mamá y de aquel hombre) Llego a la casa se vistió con una chaqueta ancha y negra hasta las rodillas... (Ya saben) ,se dejó el bozal magenta que usaba en el manicomio, se soltó el cabello y agarro un cuchillo de la cocina para esperar a que venga su mamá y el señor aquel. Sra.Everdeen- ¿Qué podemos cenar hoy? (Volteo a ver a aquel sujeto) Señor- Cualquier cosa pero rápida, ya tengo hambre En eso Renata se da cuenta que aquel hombre llevaba las características que le dio su padre sobre el hombre que le corto la pierna. Así que se lanzó hacia el enterrándole el cuchillo en la espalda, le dio 3 puñaladas en diferentes partes de la espalda y ataco a su madre dándole en el corazón con el cuchillo una muerte rápida. Renata- Ahora siguen ustedes Johanna y Yohan (Se va directo a casa de Yohan) Johana- Y… ¿Mañana que le aremos? (Dijo con burla ) Yohan- Lo primero que pensemos que sea peor para ella ¿No? Johanna- Pues yo digo que… (Se escuchan pasos en la sala) Yohan- Iré a revisar (Va hacia la sala) ¡¿Quién está allí!? (Renata se aparece a sus espaldas) Renata- Espero que no te duela… Tumbo a Yohan y empezó a enterrarle el cuchillo, ya enterrado forme un 0 y toda la sangre comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo Renata- Vamos a ver, dicen que los ojos son la ventana hacia el alma (Empieza a quitarle los ojos uno por uno)- Tu alma es ahora mía (Ríe macabramente) Johana sale aterrada corriendo a buscar a la policía Renata- Supongo que es hora de irme, pero te preguntare… ¿Te dolió? Renata sale de la casa a cualquier persona que encuentre va quitándole los ojos, ella quiere su alma, ella come su alma, ella va a ser que tus sueños se vuelvan pesadillas...Cuidado puede hasta estar atrás de ti 28 de Febrero del 2015, 6:23 p.m. Johanna, Johanna todavía no caes en mis garras pero te seguiré buscando vieja amiga, para cobrar venganza por mi papá y por mí. Solo espero decirte pronto… ¿Te dolió? Atte. Tu peor pesadilla, Witheyes Renata --Chococreepy (discusión) 23:41 20 mar 2015 (UTC)Controls on my other side (Controla sobre mi otro lado) Categoría:Mentes Trastornadas Categoría:CO